The Ace of all Jokes
by SoLittleLove
Summary: "If you truly love someone, you'll forgive the unforgivable." Does that apply when your in love with Gotham's worst's? JokerxOCxBruce OCxRiddler ScarecrowxOC Semi-AU Finally, in progress again! *Throws confetti*
1. Beauty

Chapter 1: Beauty

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light snow covered the sidewalk as Acelynn Amherst walked down the street on her way to her humble home around the corner. She struggled to carry her psychology and Greek mythology textbooks in her pink sweater clad arms. Her brown cowboy boots the only noise in the quiet atmosphere. The hem of her light blue skinny jeans met barley past her ankle and was brushing against her skin creating a nice warmth. She trudged through the snow sighing as the water seeped into her boots.

The Christmas music drifted into the streets form the house next to hers. The red and white blinking lights sending Acelynn a temporary blindness. Acelynn stopped outside the little house. Her name was being shouted through the screen door. She smiled at the little old blue-haired lady stomping through the snow in Christmas apron with a tray of some objects.

" Oh, Acelynn, darling! Why don't you come inside for some hot chocolate?" the lady questioned.

" I'd love to, but I've got a load of homework to do and a ton of other projects to finish." Acelynn sighed, her heavy British accent flowing into her words.

" Well, dear don't overwork yourself. It is the holidays." The lady smiled " Won't Mr. Wayne give a nice bonus and vacation? Especially to you, his favorite little worker!"

Acelynn smiled at her neighbor " And where would I go for said 'vacation'" She put air quotes around vacation " Where would I go?"

" You spend the holiday with your family….." The lady sighed " Like I've told you to do before."

" Mrs. Turner, I most assure that I am certainly not welcome back home " Acelynn frowned " Besides, I've gotten a letter before clearly stating that my parents have disowned me and refuse to let me near England."

Mrs. Turner sighed but her smile reappeared in a flash " You could spend the holidays with Harold and I. Our nephew is coming from Boston."

Acelynn laughed loudly " What's meant to be will always find a way. So don't ruin it for me. I'll fall in love maybe in a few…..decades."

" You talk tough, Acelynn, but you'll fall someday." Mrs. Turner smiled.

" Get inside before you catch a cold." Acelynn sigh. She absolutely hated talking about love and what not. Love , to her, was highly over-rated.

" Well, sweet dreams, Acelynn." Mrs. Turner hobbled back into the house.

Acelynn finished her walk to her house. Once inside she smelt the usual smell of cookies and lavender. The warm smell brought an smile to her face. She put down her books on a counter and peeled off her sweater. After throwing it into a green hamper , she slid onto her purple couch.

She frowned. Purple and green. Those blasted color had buried their way into her life like a cancerous disease. She tried to shake the strange and overwhelming addiction to _**his **_colors, his terrible signature colors. But they where just like him.

They never knew how to go away…

By him, she meant it. By it, she meant psychopathic clown. By psychopathic clown, she meant the Joker. By the Joker, she meant Jack Napier. And by Jack Napier, she meant her childhood friend.

Acelynn was sent to Gotham at the age 7 and live in a small orphanage till she was 8. That's when she had met him by the school bus carrying the lunch she made herself. Of course, then he had no scars, no chaos in him, nothing but the imagination of a 8 year old and the need to help her.

_-Flashback-_

_" Come on , children. We don't have all day!" The driver yelled at the group of youngsters._

_A very quite and shy girl, with blonde hair in braids and purple glasses wearing a green dress. Everyone stared as she walked onto the bus. Many children put their backpacks on the seat next to them and shrug their little shoulders. Most just whisper to whoever is on the opposite side of them. _

_The whispers probably went along the lines of " Oh my gosh, look at her scar! It's so noticeable."_

_The younger version of Acelynn bowed her head in shame, but was surprised when a whistle was heard. Thinking it wasn't directed at her, she ignored it. Suddenly a hand raised her head up. She flinched as the cold hands came in contact with the scar on her cheek the ran down to the nape of her neck. She met the eyes of her captor._

_He had brown eyes the showed much emotion. Emotion like confusion, but understanding, and worse of all pity._

_" You're new here aren't ya?" He asked her. Acelynn nodded her head. He laughed " Couldn't tell. You, uh, you stick out like a sore thumb in these parts."_

_" P-Please, sir, do you m-mind if I s-sit with you?" Acelynn stuttered._

_" Why sure!" The young boy mocked her accent " But please. Don't call me, uh, don't call me sir. Name Jack Napier."_

_" I'm A-Acelynn Amherst." Acelynn said "Nice to meet you Mr. Napier."_

_" Uh, again with the ,uh, whacha call it " Jack waved his hands around searching for the word._

_"…..Formality?" Acelynn smiled shyly._

_Jack sat down and patted the seat next to him. Acelynn looked at him cautiously " Now. Now. I won't bite ya."_

_She sat down equally as cautious " So do you live in Gotham?"_

_Jack nodded his head and smiled " Me, my mommy, my sister and……my dad."_

_He had said that with so much bitterness that Acelynn flinched again " Not a very good relationship with your dad, I'm guessing?" _

_Jack's eyes narrowed " I don't want your pity!"_

_"And I wasn't offering it to you. It was all-in-all a simple question commonly asked between acquaintances!" Acelynn whisper-yelled._

_Jack raised an eyebrow " Acquaint-what?"_

_" Acquaintances; somebody who is known slightly rather than intimately" Acelynn sighed " I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry into your personal life." _

_" I, uh, guess I shouldn't have snapped, at ya. " Jack sighed also " So, uh, do ya want to, uh, be friends?"_

_ Acelynn smiled " I s-suppose t-that would b-be alright."_

_Jack grinned widely and extended his hand" Then it's a deal, Ace!"_

_- End flashback-_

It would be fifteen years today. Fifteen long, stupid and worthless years since her big blue eyes on the brown eyed soon-to-be devil. And did she regret it?

" Never regret something that once made you smile." She sighed to her black tabby cat named , ironically, Joker. She had no clue that it was to be Jack's new name. It came to her, okay!

Acelynn turned her television to the news station. Oh, the irony when the started talking about him. All the while, her mind was in over drive. He blew up a bank, killed innocent people, and ruined everyone lives in Gotham. And all she could do was feel sorry for him.

Of course she would feel pity for him. He was her friend at some point in his whacked out life. He was always Jack to her and will be forever more. No amount of gunpowder, kerosene or face paint could change that fact.

" Bah! Enough of this sappy crap! He's bad and I'm good! End of story!" Acelynn looked down at Joker, who meowed mockingly " Don't judge me! Oh, don't you judge me!"

Acelynn stopped shouting at her defenseless cat when her phone buzzed. She groaned as she jumped over the back of her couch and pick up her polka dotted phone.

_**Bruce Wayne**_

Yet again she groaned and asked herself why her boss was calling her at this ungodly hour. She put on her best happy voice.

" Good afternoon, Mr. Wayne."

" Miss Amherst."

"…..Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Wayne?"

" Ah, yes. You can sing right?"

Acelynn blinked " Umm..yes sir."

" How's about you sing at my fundraiser tomorrow?"

" Oh! Sir, I'm not that well."

" Nonsense! I'm sure you sound like an angel!"

" W-Well, sir, I'd-I'd be honored."

" Fantastic! And one more thing."

" Yes sir?"

" Call me Bruce."

Acelynn blushed " Al-alright…Bruce."

" Goodnight Acelynn."

Acelynn hung up the phone and sighed. She didn't know if she liked Bruce or if the were just a boss and his employ. She frowned slightly at the thought of her becoming a Wayne. He was the playboy that couldn't be forced down and she was the stupid girl who had no stupid chance at surviving in this godforsaken town. She hated this stupid bloody town.

The Joker's laughter came through the television. Acelynn huffed and rolled her eyes. Sometimes she hated the bloody clown. Stupid clown….


	2. Beast

AN/: I'm sorry for two reasons. Number 1- that it took me so long to update. Number 2- if the joker might seem a little out OOC.

Chapter 2: Beast

" Why so serious?" The Joker asked a man in a fancy business suit " I'm just trying to have a little fun-n. Get a little piece of in-for-ma-tion."

" W-What do you want from m-me?" the business man asked frightened beyond belief.

" What do I want-t?" the Joker grinned, tapping his finger to his chin " What-t do I want-t? Well, there's a lot a thing I want. I want world…chaos. I want the world laughing , like me. A little song, little dance. Batman's head on a lance. My girl back.. too bad you can't-t bring-ah people back-ah from the dead!"

The Joker laughed madly " But, long story short….."

The Joker spun around on his heel and walk forward towards one of his men. He looked at the man then spun back around. He threw his head back and cackled manically. He fumbled in pockets for something. He pulled out what he was looking for and grinned with a deranged look in his cold blackish eyes at the man tied in the chair.

" I want-t…to know-ah…Where. Is. Batman?!?!?!" He shouted ,throwing his knife against the wall. The knife flew past the man's ear, barley slicing the flesh on his earlobe. " Are you-ah going to…corporate? "

" I don't know where he is!" The man yelled, for a moment feeling brave" The Batman keeps freaks like you in Arkham!"

The Joker shook his head " Now, now. No yelling at your captor. That's a good way to get yourself killed."

" Boss." The Joker spun around to look at the intruder " Got some news about the whereabouts of Dent."

The Joker smiled widely " Harvey, Harvey, Harvey Dent. Time for you to pay your uh,……What rhythms with Dent?"

The hostage shook his head, frightened at what might happen to him if he answered. The Joker looked at the henchman, as the henchman stepped forward.

" Um……..Bent?" His henchman said " Rent?"

" Harvey, Harvey, Harvey Dent. Time for you to pay your rent." Joker smiled " I like it! I like it! I really do! Makes no sense though… But what does these days?"

The Joker turned around to face his hostage " Now what to do with you-ah?"

-Inside Joker's Van;15 minutes later-

The Joker wiped blood off his knife on to a clean handkerchief, staining the material " So, boys, whacha got for me?"

" Wayne's throwing himself a charity ball. I reckon' Dent will be there" His Henchman replied.

" Ah! A ball!" The Joker giggled " I need a brand new dress. Maybe a nice peach color would do fine-ah?"

His henchmen raised an eyebrow at him. The Joker pulled his knife out of his sleeve " Sarcasm? Ya know remarks that mean the opposite of what they seem to say and are intended to mock or deride….Just laugh."

His henchmen laughed nervously. The Joker smiled and put the knife back into his sleeve. After ten minutes of reckless driving, the van halted to a stop.

" Hey, boss. We're here." the driver said.

The Joker stepped out of the van and waved it away. After the vehicle was fully out of sight, he spun on his heel and looked up. The house in front of him was old, Victorian-styled and had vines growing outside. The window shutter's were hanging loosely on their hinges. The elaborate, metal, castle-like door was rusted slightly.

" Ah! Home sweet home!" The Joker sighed.

He walk up the old brick steps to the house. As soon as he unlocked the door, the scent of gunpowder filled his nose. He let out a exaggerated sigh as he stepped over pieces of drywall that had , more then likely , fallen off the ceiling while he was gone. The fireplace was crumbling slightly, with firewood still inside. The rug on the hardwood floor was torn and had a red stain on the left-hand upper corner.

The Joker sighed " Wow, you have-ah really let the place go-ah. Maybe I should clean…..Nah! Looks-ah so much better this way, anyway-ah."

The Joker went up the winding wooden staircase slowly taking in his surroundings. He made it to the top and opened a large set of double doors. The color beige came into view and another fireplace with it. The room was filled with old, dusty books. The Joker ran his gloved finger along the spines of the books, stopping at one in particular.

" Ah! My yearbook!" The Joker pretend to wipe a tear from his eye " The memories…Now lets see. Fifth grade, Mrs. Hand's class….There you are."

The Joker looked down at the somewhat faded picture. There sat a little boy with messy dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes. The boy was sitting on a carousal with his hands up in the air. It had been a field trip to the Gotham City Zoo and it would be his first visit to a zoo ever. He was laughing as the teacher took the picture.

Next to him was a girl. She was smiling as she looked up at the boy with her big blue doe eyes. Her blonde hair was down and is fell down her back gracefully. She had purple-gray glasses and a green sundress. Her arm was slug over the other boy's shoulder. She had always told him ' One day , Jack, I'll take you to a zoo in England.', always.

" I did this for you……" The Joker laughed as he looked around the house " I made this… for you , Ace. All this…was for you."

He stood up " I told you….I told you I'd find you again. I'd told you I would marry you someday." The Joker growled as he throw the yearbook on the ground " But you had to die-ah on me, didn't cha?!?!"

The Joker threw his head back and cackled. He abruptly stopped and picked the tattered book back up. Taking his knife in his hand, he cut out the picture of him and Acelynn. He smiled at the picture but the smile quickly turned into a semi-frown. He shoved the picture in his pocket and threw the yearbook into the fireplace.

The Joker pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocket " Okie-Dokie! I'm ready to uh, leave-ah now. Bring the van up front."

The Joker walked back down the stairs and opened the front door. By the time he was done locking it, the black van had already pulled in front of the curb. The door flew open and the Joker cringed. Harley Quinn, his 'henchwoman' , came skipping towards him. She threw her arm around his neck and giggled.

" Oh, puddin'! This house is gorgeous!" she shrieked.

" Haarrlleey…" he growled. She looked up at him, smiling " GET OFF OF ME!"

Harley jumped at his raised voice and quickly released him from her grasp " Sorry puddin'."

The Joker sighed at the girl. He climbed into the back of the van and plopped down on the worn out seat. Harley sat next to Joker and sighed. The Joker looked at her in the corner of his eye. She looked up at him and smiled flirtatiously.

" What is it you need, Quinn?" The Joker asked angrily.

" Am I going to the ball, puddin'? " Harley asked sweetly.

The Joker grinned " Of course you can, Harl!"

" Really?!?!?!?" Harley squealed.

"No….." The Joker replied turning his attention towards the road. The other henchmen snickered at his cruelty towards the girl.

" Then what will I do?" Harley asked, her black bottom lip quivering.

" Prepare the guest chambers in case we received any." The Joker said nonchalantly.

" A-Alright, puddin'. Whatever you wish!" Harley replied, her chirpiness fully returned.

The van came to a screeching halt outside an old fish factory. Without waiting for the others to get out of the vehicle, the Joker crawled over the three clowns between him and the door. Once out of the van, he strode towards the doors and violently swung them open. He skipped up the stairs and skidded to a stop at one door in particular.

Giggling slightly, he swung the door open violently making the men in the room jump in their chairs.

" Evening-nah gentlemen….."


	3. Be Prepared for the ball!

Chapter 3: Be prepared…For the ball

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ace! What's taking you sooooo long?" an Australian accent said from the living room in Acelynn's house.

" Seriously, you've been messing with your hair for an hour now!" a Irish accent followed " Ya look fine!.

" Just because you two can look perfect without doing anything with you hair, doesn't mean I can." Acelynn replied through the bathroom door " Besides, all my colleagues will be there and might I add it is might be finally my chance to be discovered .

The Australian was a 22 year old albino named Darcy Ledger. Her and Acelynn met in their senior year in high school. They went on to college and there she studied English literature and psychology. Darcy and Acelynn had almost very class together, except Acelynn had Greek mythology. That's where she met Penelope Carson.

Penelope Carson had long black hair with bright green eyes. It was odd do to the fact both of her parents had red hair. This was mostly because her grandmother had long black hair. True to her Irish heritage though, she had a fiery sprit and a attitude to kill.

" Acelynn, your hair look fine lets go please!" Penelope sighed " We are totally going to miss the appetizers and I'll starve!! Do you want me to starve? Anarchy, I tell ya! Anarchy…."

Acelynn giggled as she slipped on her gown. The deep, blood red fabric reach just above her feet. Her ebony black heels had a red bow in the middle. The sleeves went to her wrists and ended with lace. There was a black sash the went around her waist and tied off into a big bow on her back.

" Wow, Ace……" Darcy blinked " You look gorgeous!!!!!!!"

Darcy had on a red and white gown. The striped patterned dress went to her knees and was ended off with a bright red ribbon. She had on candy cane stripe tights and a red bow in her hair. On her feet were also candy cane striped converse. She giggled as Acelynn twirled around in her dress.

" Mr. Bruce won't be able to keep his hands off ya!" Penelope winked.

Penelope's dress was a bright green fabric. It flared out just above her knees and the back flared out into a train. The pattern was paisley and her gloves where plain black. The only color in her gloves where the green bows on her wrists. Her black opened toe flats showed off her bright green and black stripped painted toenails.

" Humph! I say you find yourself a super hot date and knock him off his feet!" Darcy huffed " The idiot dumped you anyway! You shouldn't care where he puts his hands….Wait that came out wrong!!"

The three girl laughed almost endlessly. Acelynn wiped a tear from her eye.

" Well, that wasn't any sort of awkward. Darcy, what happened between Bruce and I is all in the past. He might of broken up with me publicly, but I was actually the one to end it. I'm perfectly fine with the way things ended."

"..Well, I still think he's a pompous jerk bag." Darcy sighed before turning on the television. The maniacal laughter of the Joker appeared on the screen.

_" So, until Batty Boy turns himself in, people will die." He paused to smack his lips together " I'm a man of my word..…"_

" What if he show up?" Penelope asked Acelynn, who was smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles out of her dress.

" If Jack shows his face tonight we all run like a headless chicken out the door, that's what!" Darcy said harshly " Honestly, sad day when I'm the smart one."

" If Jack shows up hold me back, all right." Acelynn sighed" Rather I'd kick him where it hurts or ran to him and kiss him. Fifteen years and he still sends butterflies into my stomach."

" Really? I'm feeling moths in mine." Darcy smiled before a green pillow hit her in the face " Now, was really necessary? You're going to mess up my makeup."

There was a knock on the door. The three girls stopped and looked at the door. After what seemed a lifetime, Acelynn stood and walked towards the door.

" I know I'm scary, Ace. But I'm going kill ya!" The male voice called from behind the door.

The three girl let out the breath none of them knew the where holding. Acelynn opened the door, smiling. Standing there was a young man, about 23 years of age. He had on a bright clean white suit with a bright pink carnation. On his feet were a pair of white suede shoes.

Acelynn choked on her laughter " Elvis much, Cal? You look like you escaped from a bad fifty's prom movie."

"A-and you look-k like a uh…shut up!" The man named Calvin sputtered.

" Nice comeback, Callie." Darcy retorted at her brother.

Calvin Ledger was Darcy's older brother. He , unlike his sister, had shaggy brown-red hair and blue eyes. He was about 6 feet tall.

" Alright, you two stop it already." Penelope intervened " We are so going to be late!"

As the four friends headed out the door, Acelynn stooped " Wait, I'd forgotten something!"

Ace rushed back into her bathroom and quickly slid a ring on her left ring finger. It was a heart shaped ruby in the center. On each side where three small diamonds. It was placed on a simple gold band that fit her finger perfectly. Even after fifteen years.

Jack's first gift to her the same Christmas they met. Constant teasing about the two marrying one another was….not unwelcome. She giggled as she remembered how he would grin and blushed every time anyone would say anything about the ring. Well, its not like it was an engagement ring. Her smiled faltered as she remembered the true reason he got his scars.

" Acelynn! Hurry your British bum up!" Calvin hollered at her.

She dashed hurriedly out the bathroom door, tears clinging to her eyelids. If she hadn't been so stupid, Jack might be here right now. The real Jack whom she shared memories with. Not the psychotic, sadistic, crazed clown on the television. If she had only listened to him.

He thought she was dead. To him she was physically dead. To her she was mentally and emotionally dead. Shocker he hadn't already stumbled upon her himself. She was the kind of mind he preyed on.

Yet, it had been fifteen years. Had he at least tried to find her? Or did he actually believe that she was dead? She scoffed at his stupidity. Honestly, Mrs. Huntley was that believable. She was , after all, a crazy old lady who ran an orphanage.

" So how are we getting to Wayne's shindig, huh?" Calvin asked " A, uh, flying saucer? Or a horse drawn carriage? Or a-"

" Shut it, Calvin! Bruce mentioned something about a- " Acelynn started to say, but was cut off by a green limo puling up to her driveway "…ride."

" Ah man! This is sweet! Awesome! Woo!" Calvin shouted " C'mon! Man, this is awesome!"

Darcy sighed " Why did it have to be green? Why not regular black?? Or a nice tan color?"

The girls laughed as the crawled into the back of the limo. It looked like an average limo. It had average seats of average color, the usual black. The only not-so-average thing was the fat the Bruce Wayne was sitting right next to Acelynn.

" Why, hello, Acelynn." Bruce smiled a overly charming smile " My, don't you all look lovely."

Darcy huffed, Penelope giggled and Calvin rolled his eyes " Right, I'm Batman and Darcy's got a boyfriend in France."

" Shut up!" Darcy punched he brother in the arm. Calvin clutched his arm and sighed " Idiot…."

"So, anyway, what do we owe this pleasure to ride with you?" Penelope asked " Surly there must be a catch. How much do you want?"

" No catch, just worry." Bruce frowned " Can't have my best secretary in the hands of the Joker, can I?"

" You have no idea….." Penelope laughed " No….idea."

Acelynn blushed " He would want nothing with me. I'm not worth anything."

" Whatever, Batman would save your pretty little butt in a heartbeat." Calvin smiled " I know I would."

Darcy, yet again, punched him in the arm " Ow! Is this going to become a regular occurrence!?!?!?"

The two went on bickering until the ride was over. Cautiously, Acelynn rolled down her window enough to see the swarm of press and people. Ladies dressed in silk dresses and gentlemen in high quality tuxes. Newsmen and reporters, the flashing lights of the cameras. To think she let this slip through her grasp in what seemed years ago.

" Good evening , Gotham!" A overly cheerful news reporter screamed over the crowd " We are here with live coverage from the fundraiser of the century for Gotham's D.A, Harvey Dent!"

"Oh my gosh," Acelynn gulped " All…these people."

" Your not afraid of al little crowd are you, Acelynn?" Bruce joked " Don't' see you being the type."

" No, it's not that." Acelynn sighed " Just…. Crowds are attracters towards villains and whatnot."

Bruce chuckled before bringing his forehead down to hers " I won't let anyone touch you." He whispered to where only she could hear it.

Acelynn coughed loudly. Bruce took this as sign to back off and slowly did so. After a brief awkward silence, Alfred came to their rescue.

" Miss Amherst, you look pleasant as always." he smiled.

" Likewise, Alfred. Please call me Acelynn, though." Acelynn smiled.

" Of course, Acelynn." Alfred obliged " Of course."


	4. We meet again

Chapter 4: We meet again

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Miss Amherst! Miss Amherst! How are you doing after your breakup?"

" Miss Amherst! What do you think about the recent rumors about you and Bruce getting back together?"

" Miss Amherst! What's it like being the infamous ex of the Bruce Wayne?"

" Miss Amherst! Do you really know the Joker's true identity? "

Acelynn almost spit out the drink of champagne she had just received. Who could of told the press? Surely no one else knew that the Joker was Jack. What if he had found her? He did think she was dead, didn't he?

" Ace! Hello? Earth to Acelynn, from the mother ship?" Darcy's voice brought her back to reality " You alright there, kiddo? Your eyes were like glazed over there."

" Um, yeah. Just spaced out there for a second." Acelynn sighed.

" No duh, Sherlock." Penelope snickered, her being already quite intoxicated " Wow, look! Shrimp!"

" Penelope! You drunken cuckoo!" Calvin chased after her " No, no! Keep. Your dress. On! Penelope!"

Bruce walked towards the remaining two ladies. Acelynn recognized the woman on the arm of the blonde fellow as Rachel Dawes. The man was, she supposed was Harvey Dent. As Bruce reached them, Rachel rolled her eyes at the duo. After a failed attempt to break away with Dent in hand, she let out a defeated sigh.

Acelynn forced a smile on her lips " Why hello, Miss Dawes. It's been rather much to long since we've last spoke, hasn't it?"

" Very much so…" Rachel responded " This is my boyfriend, Harvey Dent, the new D.A."

" Miss Amherst, I have heard so much about you, yet never a face to the name." Dent smiled " Believe me, I'm not disappointed in the least bit."

" Well, thank you, sir." Acelynn smiled " I'm so ecstatic that I get to met our new D.A finally. What wonders you'll do for Gotham, I must say."

" Okay then, Acelynn! We should start with your warm-ups now." Darcy rushed out, pulling on Ace's hand.

" Oh but, ouch!" Acelynn tripped over her shoes " Goodbye Mr. Dent!"

" Perverted little idiotic man!" Darcy whispered as they made their way towards Penelope and Calvin" I ought to pop him in the nose once or twice!"

" At least he didn't steal my champagne!" Penelope shouted " Hear me, Dent?! Never shall you touch my friend and or my champagne!"

" Cut her off please, Cal." Darcy sighed.

Calvin reached for her glass, only to but met by a snarl. He retracted his hand quickly " No way."

Acelynn and Darcy sighed simultaneously. After pushing through her agonizing warm up, Acelynn awaited Bruce's rather unwanted introduction. Acelynn wasn't vain or immodest in any way. Alas, she over ruled by her boss and friends. They were convinced that if she wanted to make it big, she had to sell herself big.

" My honored guest, I bring to you today tonight's entrainment. " They heard Bruce speak through a microphone " My dear friend, Acelynn Amherst!"

The crowd erupted into applause. Acelynn shyly moved onto the stage. Softly, she cleared her throat before lifting her eye to the crowd.

" _Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness_

Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own  


_So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own-'

So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone-"

Acelynn's P.O.V

A loud crash was heard throughout the room. I ducked down in the red curtains of the stage as I felt Calvin pull me towards him. We could hear the scream of the party-goers. Feeling brave for a moment I rose up from the ground and walked down the steps, rather gracefully I'll admit. Usually I don't do well under pressure.

All grace was lost through as the intruder came into view. I could hear him talking even through the screams. I look towards the elevator, cautiously. There was the Joker, and all his clowns. I ducked into the crowd, hiding from who he is and who he was.

He was still in the in the elevator to Bruce's penthouse as the doors open, holding Detective Wuertz at gunpoint in front of him and his men.

"We made it! " He said excitedly, pushing Wuertz from the elevator and firing his shotgun up in the air which results in dead silence

"Good evening, ladies and gentle men…we are tonight's entertainment!" He grabs a piece of shrimp and eats it, then talks with his mouth full "and we have one question: Where is Harvey Dent?"

" Nah-uh…." I heard Penelope whisper " Ace is."

No one answers his question. He walks over to a woman, takes her glass and tosses out her champagne, then mimes drinking anyway and stalks towards the other guests.

" Do you know where Harvey is? Do you know who he is?" He asked the people frozen in fear.

I gasped as he grabbed a man roughly by the face. I was sad yet frightening that one bad day turned this once innocent friend of mine, into a homicidal clown.

" Do you know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him about something; just something little, huh?" He turned his head side to side from the top and receives no answer and continues on " No."

He turns to another man as he eats food from the man's plate "You know, I'll settle for his loved ones. "

" We aren't intimidated by _thugs_." That's one brave man speaking.

You know," Jack, or the Joker nowdropped his shotgun which banged against the table three times " you remind me of my father. I hated my father!"

I saw in the corner of my eye , Rachel emerging from the crowd. Please don't do anything stupid. Please at least one thread of genius in the brain of yours.

" Okay, stop!" Yeah, no hope…

Jack turned towards the sound, noticing Rachel for the first time and saunters towards her.

From where I was , I could see Rachel instantly regretting her actions. I could see Penelope being held back by Darcy, who was looking worriedly at me. I could see Jack, my Jack, dressed in a ridiculous purple outfit.. I couldn't see Bruce or Harvey though.

"Well, hello beautiful." He sloppily slicked his hair back "You must be Harvey's squeeze."

Jack began to circle her " And you are beautiful."

I inwardly scoffed as he continued "Oh, you look nervous. Is it the scars? You wanna know how I got 'em? "

He grabbed her chin as she continuously tries to look away "Come 'ere, look at me. See, I had a wife, beautiful…like you, who tells me that I worried too much, who tells me that I ought to smile more, who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. "

' Liar. You snaky lair ' I thought to myself.

" Hey. " Rachel squirms, and he forces her to keep looking at him "One day they carve her face. And we got no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again. Hm? I just wanted to let her know that I don't care about the scars. So… "

Rachel tries again to look away, he grabs her face and forces her to look at him.

" I stick a razor in my mouth and do this…to myself." He directs attention towards the scars on his face " And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves! But now, I see the funny side. Now, I'm always smiling! "

Rachel knees him and pushes him off her, sending him backwards. At this time I moved forwards towards Rachel to get her away from the trouble.

Still laughing and still bent over slightly, the Joker smiled while saying " A little fight in you. I like that…. "

At that moment, he looked up and his eyes met mine. Quickly, I turn my head to the side, to hide my recognizable scar. I looked up a bit to see him sauntering his way towards us. Us? No, now it's just me. Brave, Rachel.

" Well, well… Another beauty, eh?" I heard him say, no doubt smiling "Were you the dame singing?"

I nodded my head slowly. I wasn't scared of him or what he could do to me. More of what he would do or say if he found out that I was me. That I was the one girl who was a main factor of what he is now. That he used to love me, even if we where young.

" Mind if you, uh " He paused to lick his scarred lips " finish it up, dearie. I would hate to let that beauuuu-ti-ful voice go to waste."

" _So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone  
_

_Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived _

_Life can be loved alone…"_

The Joker mockingly clapped at my performance. My eyes widened as he crept towards me, a animalistic look in his endless black eyes. In instinct, I backed away from the clown. I heard him give a low growl of annoyance. He didn't like that move on bit.

" Now, girl. What's wrong?" He said in fake concerned voice " Are you nervous? Is it the scars?"

He was getting closer every second and I had no more room to back away. My breath was coming out in pants. My heart was thundering in my chest. It was slowly creeping up my throat. The Joker was grinning madly at my obvious discomfort.

" Wanna know how I got them, hum?" He said " it's a sad, long story about a little girl and me. Now see, this little girl wasn't all to bright, but I loved nonetheless. She always seemed to get herself in" he grabbed my arm roughly " sticky situations."

" Liar……." I whispered " You liar."

" What?!?!?" He whispered harshly " You calling me a liar?"

" Yes!" I said, my voice matching his " I did call you a liar! Your nothing but a fool! A crazed, lying fool!"

I stopped, wondering why he hadn't killed me yet. It then hit me. I wasn't hiding my face.

" You……" He smiled " You still got that fight in you."

" Then you're gonna love me."

A direct punch sent Joker across the room. After a brief scuffle amongst Batman and the Joker and his men, Joker grabbed a gun, put it to Rachel's head and moves in front of a window. I ran towards them only to be stopped by the Dark Knight.

" Drop the gun." Batman said through gritted teeth, his arms still around my waist.

The Joker smiled " Sure. You just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are, hm?"

I hold back a few choice profanities as The Joker shots the window behind him and hung Rachel out of it.

" Let her go." Really, Batman. Did you really just say that?

The Joker considered the demand for a second " Very poor choice of words…"

He laughed maniacally as he threw her out the window. Batman lunged forwards to the widow and jumped out it. I rushed towards the window. I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I spun around to met Jack in the eyes.

" You…." The Joker smiled, his voice cracked " I found you."

I heard police sirens outside the penthouse doors. Looking up at Jack, I saw him and his goons dashing towards the elevator doors. When Darcy, Penelope and Calvin rushed towards me, it struck me like a ton of bricks. I hadn't been hiding my face. He now knew I was alive.

The Joker knew I was alive…..


	5. Can the Devil love?

-1AN: Sorry bout the lack of an update. Been multitasking. I'm working on a video to accompany this story. A preview, of some sort. Should be on you tube soon. Also been working on my Willy Wonka story.

AN#2: Pardon. Yet again the OOCness of the two villains in this chapter. One villain, I have no excuse for my butchering. And as for The Joker, I have a theory that you really can't be too OOC with him. For who can really and truly understand the mind that id Joker's….Pardon my rant.

Chapter 5: Can the Devil love?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Your not scarred…At all?"

Acelynn smiled sarcastically " Should I be?"

Darcy jumped over the black couch in her and Calvin dorm room. She plopped down next to Acelynn, who was still in her dress. Sighing, she turned towards the girl.

" Ace, please. The Jack you knew isn't the same one today. Look at me…" Darcy scolded her like a mother would a child " Jack Napier died a long time ago. You don't need him anymore. You have us. Me, Cal, Pene, and even Bruce. You don't need him."

Acelynn stood up abruptly and bowed her head, her hair falling out of it's confinements " I can't….Wanting him is hard to forget."

" Ace, you need to let it go. It's not healthy!" Calvin said, raising his voice" Do you want to turn out like Harleen!?! So wrapped up in this dream of yours where you'll be the good girl who saves him from death, where he gives up evil just for you?!?"

" He still loves me!" Acelynn cried " I know he does! The way he looked at me proves it!"

The room became deathly silent

" How could the devil love an angel?" Calvin asked calmly.

Acelynn walked towards the door and threw it open. Hurriedly, she ran down the stairs. She walked across the dark alleys, crossed the paved roads, and turned down unknown roads. Tripping on the hem of her skirt, she flew forward with a crash.

Tears escaped her blue eyes, and sobs emerged from her lips. Her shoulders shook tremendously and her head once again bowed.

" I'm not afraid of heights, I'm afraid of falling. I'm not scared of the dark, nor I'm scared of what's in it. But why…" She growled at the pavement through gritted teeth " Why must I be afraid of loving him?!?!"

Acelynn stood " Is it some sort of sick joke? Oh, the irony! Some sort of demented game sent to test me?!?"

" Miss Amherst…You might want to lower your voice a few decimals." A cool calm voice said in the shadows " I am , after all hiding from the law."

-Flashback-

_" You must be the new interns. Miss Amherst and….." A voice spoke behind Acelynn and Darcy._

_" Oh! I'm Darcy Ledger!" Darcy smiled " Your Dr. Crane, right?"_

_The doctor's jaw clenched as his voice came out strained " Yes, I am. It's…It's a pleasure to met you."_

_Acelynn smiled " We must admit, we were a tad bit skeptical to accept this internship, but our professor insisted we accept."_

_" And I say," Darcy looked at Jonathon " I'm glad we did."_

_" As am I…"_

-End flashback-

Acelynn turned to the shadows "You…I thought you were still locked up?"

Pale blue eyes, brown slightly messy hair, defined facial features, and womanly lips. Suit and tie attire with brown suede shoes. Glasses sat upon his nose. A briefcase in one hand and a mask in the other. A small smile crept on the lips of the man.

" Afraid of nothing, really?" He smiled " Last time I check you had a strange fear of love. I guess you just confirmed my suspicion."

" Dr. Crane, I assure you that I do not have philophobia." Acelynn backed away slowly, glaring at the ex-doctor.

Crane raised an eyebrow " No? Then what was shouting about?"

Acelynn sighed " Jon, you know where I'm coming from. You still love her and I know how that feels. Loving someone you shouldn't."

Crane's eyes darted towards the ground as she continued " You had your chance with her, Jon. But you blew it big time. Your were the young, handsome doctor and she was the tough, yet gentle intern. The kind of girl that you, yourself, told me you wanted. Sadly, if your where different, there's no anyway knowing if it would worked out."

Crane let out a ragged breath " Yes, I know, I know. How is….she?"

" As well as she could be."

" You should go…It's late and there is a madman on the loose." Crane said, laughing.

Jonathon Crane shrunk back into the shadows, leaving Acelynn alone once again. She turned around and continued her journey home. Acelynn walked down the street where she lived. After a struggled to retrieve her keys, Acelynn unlock her front door, stepping into her warm house.

" I always say I loved him…" Acelynn told herself " No matter what…"

Acelynn walked into her bathroom, stopping to stare in the mirror "But what is love to a eight year old?"

She felt Joker rubbing against her legs, meowing for food. Acelynn giggled at the black cat, before walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Grabbing his bowl and food, she poured the food and set it on the tile. She walked back into the bathroom and stared again in the mirror. She traced the scar on her cheek, jagged and rough.

She thought back at Calvin's words earlier. How could the devil love an angel? How could the devil love an angel? The words echoed through her mind. She wasn't any angel. By far not an angel. She scoffed at her reflection.

" Preacher's daughter, mommy's girl. Brother's protected sister, sister's hero." She muttered " Little miss perfect. Not.."

She turned to the hallway and walked down, stopped at a old yearbook picture. Feeling more tears forming in her eyes, she rubbed them roughly but failed miserably to avoid the tears. Slinking down with her back against the wall, she cried for the second time that day.

Suddenly, Acelynn lifted her head back up and furrowed her eyebrow in curiosity. Standing slowly, she walked back into her kitchen and stopped in the middle. She look to the ceiling, then to the floor. Smiling, she walked towards Joker, picking him up in her arms and scratching behind his ears.

" You know, for being one of the most wanted men in Gotham, you are not very sneaky." Acelynn smiled

-Joker P.O.V-

I stood outside a small house on the corner of Delaware ST. In the rush to escape, my little Acelynn dropped her purse. I grinned. Of course, me being the gentlemen, wanted to return the item to the fair maiden. I walked towards the house, slowly as if it might up and run like she did.

I felt a surge of sadness as that thought pass my mind. But I also felt relief and gratitude. She was alive

I felt the growl rise up in my throat. Why was I happy that little, lying, brat? She left me when I needed her. She let me believe for fifteen years that she was dead. I growled again, this time more determined. I was going to talk to her about that.

I walked down the pathway and quickly climbed over her fence. The back door was unlocked, so I used this to my personal advantage and snuck in. I could hear her voice as I entered through the door. I could also hear a deep, male voice.

" I wasn't trying to sneak up on you Miss Amherst."

I could almost hear the laugh in her voice " I assure you that we're a beyond formalities, Batman."

My breath caught in my throat. I could feel the familiar anger brewing inside. I clenched and unclenched my fists in rage. I got as close as I could to hear the conversation between Basty and Ace.

" Well. Acelynn." Batman spoke " I'm here to talk to you about the Joker."

Acelynn tensed " What about….Ja-Joker?"

I felt surprised as I caught her almost call me Jack, but it faded in to hate for her and her little Basty-man stand for. Although I _dearly_ loved Batty, he did tend to get on my…._sensitive_ nerves.

" He seemed very interested in you this evening…" Batman spoke seriously " And you seem to reciprocate that interest."

I looked to Acelynn, who bit her lips in thought " I am a criminal psychology student, and he is a criminal who has, by far, one major psychological problem. It's only instinct."

" That's what you had said about Dr. Jonathon Crane, and look what about happened to and Miss Ledger." Batman rose is voice.

I could see the anger in Acelynn's eyes brew up. Her breath pick up pace and she sighed, raggedly. She looked down towards her cat.

Acelynn looked to the corner where I hid " I think you need to go, Batman. There is a mad man on the loose."

Batman sighed " If you see the Joker or Crane, please, tell the authorities."

With that being said, Batman disappeared out of Acelynn's back door. I could hear the batsy-mobile take off down the street. As the sound of the engine died down, I lifted my lips into a smile. I slowly turned around to look at my little Ace all grown up

Her blue eyes seemed slightly glazed over and her lips were trembling. He hair was tangled and sticking out in all directions. Still smiling, I walked towards slowly the girl.

" Well, hello, Acelynn…" I whispered huskily " Nice to see you alive."

Acelynn bolted out of the kitchen. " Now, now. That isn't way to treat a guest!"

I took off behind her, running through her house, laughing. I walked into her bedroom and looked around, still giggling. I heard a meow behind and turned to looked at the noise. A black cat sat at bathroom door, clawing it indignantly. I walked towards the door and opened it slightly.

There on the ground was huddled up blob of blond, red fabric and tears. I opened the door fully, fling it against the wall. The blob stayed still even as I stalked towards her. I crouched down to her level, lifting her chin. I smiled lazily as her eyes widened. Not in fear, but in sadness.

" Hello…." I said slowly " Long time no see, huh?"

" Ja-Jack…." She said brokenly."

" Ah-ah-ah" I waved my finger in her face " Don't call me that…._EVER_!"

I lifted her up by her throat. She didn't struggle or claw at my hands like others would. She simply choked for breath.

" You….Your, ah last time I check, dead." I growled

" Well," she gasped " You did a fine terrible job of checking then."

I threw her against the wall " What are you? Some sort of ghost sent to haunt me? To show me what you'd be today. Your dead! I watched you die!"

She laughed " If I were dead and if I were a ghost then this interaction between us would be impossible, Joker. So it just prove, I am not dead. But if you don't let go of my bloody throat I might as well be!"

I dropped her and he fell to tile with a thump " Then you alive then?"

She rolled eyes " Wow, ten points for the Joker. Isn't he the modern day Sherlock? Yes, I'm alive and well-ish.."

" Then why did you lie!?!?" I growled pulling her up by her hair.

" I didn't lie!" She screamed " God, why would I lie to you, out of all the people in the world, about something like that? After you dad tired to kill us, I was sent back to England. By the time I was old enough to come back, I was too late! You were already to far gone for even me to save you!"

Tears were steaming down her face " I only did what was best for me! I couldn't go through getting hurt again! But by moving back to this God-forsaken town, I only ended up hurting myself anyway! Seeing you blow up buildings, killing innocent civilians! All the while, you were perfectly content with Harleen! She was just like me!"

I blinked, her word sinking in " Harleen? Ya mean, Harley? How are you and her the same?"

" We are both blinded by our affection for you to admit what you are." Her eyes narrowed " But I refuse…I refuse to be anything like that wench!"

I stared at down at her as she smiled " Pardon my ranting…"

She pulled her out of my loose grip " I'm not going to call the police or Batman, tonight."

I focused my attention back on Acelynn " What's the catch, princess?"

" No catch…" She smiled. For the fist time in ages, my heart…fluttered.

A loud knock came from the door " Miss Amherst! Are you home? It's me, Gordon!"

I sent Ace a harsh glare and approached violently " I thought you said you weren't going to call the police!?!?!?"

" I've been here the whole, how could I call?" She sent the glare back, times ten.

" Good point."

She rolled her eyes as she walked towards her bedroom. She climbed on top of her bed and felt the ceiling. I stood in the doorway, staring at the girl as she continued.

" Um, what are you doing?" I asked.

She ignored me until her eyes lit up " Viola! Hide in here."

I walked towards the bed and looked up. It was an hidden attic. I shrugged my shoulders and crawled on the bed too. After steadying myself, I hoisted myself into the attic.

Acelynn looked up at me " Oh, by the way, the only way out…is through this door, which only opens through the outside."

Before I could protest, she shut the door, giggling.

" Evil little angel…" I muttered

I looked around the dingy attic. Boxes stack on more boxes with boxes to spare. My curiosity getting the best of me, I crawled over to the boxes and began to look through.

" Old letters, photos, an old newspaper clipping.. Wonder what this is about" I smiled as I read the paper aloud " On June 12th, a local school teacher took a young girl hostage . Five year old Acelynn Amherst was kidnapped by her older brother's school teacher and was taken to nearest warehouse. After a period of twenty-four hours, the local authorities retrieved the girl. Other then a cut on her cheek, the girl was unharmed. The teacher was never found…"

I set the paper back in the box, slightly dumbfounded. I closed the box back up and pushed it away from me. I looked around the attic and sighed. I really wanted to get out of this room…


	6. The Joker is in my attic

-1SoLittleLove: Sorry for the lack of updates. I was pretty swamped with school and summer just started for me. Also sorry that this chapter is short, but I needed to update..

Acelynn: How come he has to stay in my attic?

Joker: Do you not what me in your attic?

Acelynn: Not especially.

Joker: Then that why, Ace, I'm am staying in your attic.

Calvin: When do I get a longer speaking role? I demand a monologue! Am I the only sane person here today?

SoLittleLove: His right… Where Darcy and Crane? They were supposed to be here hours ago!

Joker: They are, uh, a bit tied up at the moment.

SoLittleLove: Tied up?

Acelynn: They were having some creative difference. So I tied them up and put them in a closet….

Calvin:….. ~_~ You've converted her, you sick , demented clown!

SoLittleLove: Well..Eh, I better go stop Joker from killing Calvin. I do not own The Dark Knight..*Runs of quickly*

Chapter 6: The Joker's in my attic.

_' Its sad when people you know become people you knew. When you can walk right past someone like they were never a big part of your life. When really they were your everything '_

Acelynn shut the door after her talk with Gordon. Luckily, he had not asked about the whereabouts of the Joker. She had already lied to Batman, she didn't him on that list too. Walking towards her bedroom, the eerie silence sent chills down her back. Laying down on her bed, she stared up at that hidden door.

Sighing, she sat up and stood on her bed once again. Steadying her feet and heart, she removed the wood. Jumping slightly , she crawled into the attic. Her heartbeat picked up at the sight of him.

The Joker looked up as the wood under him creaked. Acelynn, sat the staring at him with those intense blue eyes. Her lips formed a small frown. Her shoulders slumped as tears threatened to spill. She bit her lip for a moment or two before he broke the silence.

" Well, hello stranger." He grinned " Long time, no see. So what did Mr. Goody-Gordo want to chat about, hm? Surly isn't wasn't me!

Acelynn looked at the boxes with her life in them. Her birth certificate, what was left of her life in England. It held her photos of home, both of them. England and Gotham. Most importantly, that article of that day. Her eye widened as she saw 'said' article in the hands of the Joker.

Acelynn held her hand out quickly " Give it to me…"

The Joker blinked " Well, now doll face, I don't think I will."

Acelynn glared " Why in the devil not?!?!? It's in my attic, so it's my property!"

" Now don't get squeaky, Ace Baby." He grinned" This is mighty important stuff ya got there."

" Yes! That's exactly why I don't want you-" She pointed at him " to read any of that information!"

" Too late for that."

Acelynn threw her arms up in defeat " Okay then, so now you know how I got my scar…Can you leave now?"

The Joker faked a look of hurt " That's no way to treat an old friend who, up until now, thought you were dead."

Acelynn visibly flinched " Look, you're going to let that go.."

The Joker eyes turned red " Let it go?!? Let it go!?!?! Acelynn, you're best friend supposedly dying then reappearing one night isn't something you let go that easily!"

He crawled over to where the blonde sat and grabbed her face " But obviously you have had no trouble at all. You being here all alive and dating Bruce Wayne and having Batman as you bodyguard."

Acelynn eyes widened and a smiled grew " Your jealous! The Joker is jealous of potential suitor! Please, Bruce is like a brother to me."

" I'm not jealous.."

The Joker paused and watched as the blonde spoke " I remember when I first met him. It was after the incident with Dr. Crane and the fear gas had caused me to pass out in front of Wayne industries. When I woke up , his face was the first thing I had seen. His butler was so kind to me, I became daughter to him. After I recovered, Bruce offered me a job. I had to accept his offer."

" What did you see?"

Acelynn looked at the Joker from the of her eye " What do you mean?"

He looked at her " The fear gas. What did it make ya see?"

Acelynn look away from him and sighed " Your father…"

The Joker looked away as she continued " Your father, your mother's body, and Mr. Sinclair…The teacher you gave me this scar."

Acelynn turned around a look at the Joker straight on " Here I am talking about a very touchy subject, and you have yet not threatened me. What gives, huh?"

The Joker looked up at her" Of all these idiot's here, I could never kill you."

Acelynn's cheeks became bright red " Jack….I-"

The Joker crawled over to the attic's door and opened it before looking back at her and said" Jack's gone, baby girl……."

Acelynn felt tears on her cheeks as he landed on her bed. She heard his heavy footsteps land on the bedroom floor " And I'm not jealous.."

AN~ Okay, so here we see a softer side of Joker. I know what you all are thinking. " A softer side of the Joker?!?! Are you nuts?"

But I have a theory that certain people can bring out emotions in anyone. And to the joker, Acelynn brings out his softer side as opposed to, let's say, for example, Bruce Wayne who brings out jealousy or Batman who brings out anger. But don't fret! I'm watching The Dark Knight over and over to understand( kind of) the Joker.

Next update I solemnly swear that it will be longer!


	7. Control

-AN- In this chapter (That I finally freaking finished!) You get to see the more possessive side of Joker. I'm soooo sorry to all The HQ fans! I can not write her at all. And can anyone guess who it is Joker's talking to at the end?

* * *

Chapter 7: Control

"Are you sure you alright?" Bruce asked the smaller blond as she walked into a the Wayne Industries building.

After the attic incident, no soul in Gotham had heard or seen the clown prince of crime. But Acelynn knew his real intentions. As he hid, wherever that was, she knew he was there, enjoying the thought of his next homicidal deed.

"Bruce, I've said it once and I shall say it again if you insist, I am perfectly perfect in every way. Well, kind of.."

Bruce looked at her, worry evident on his face "I can't help but worry. I mean, the Joker seemed fairly interested in you."

Acelynn laughed "Bruce, have you been hanging out with Batman? That's exactly the same thing he told me!"

Bruce laughed nervously "Well, um…Great minds think alike?"

Acelynn giggled "I suppose so. Now then Mr. Wayne, I must get this report done. It is quite important to your company."

Bruce turned to leave, but stopped "Acelynn?"

" Yes, Bruce?"

" I want to apologize for leaving at the party…" Bruce sighed " It-"

Acelynn waved her hand " Think nothing of it. You had to do what you had to do."

Bruce stood there and smiled at her for moment, before heading back to his office.

Acelynn let out a sigh of relief. She leaned back in her chair and pursed her lips. How she dreaded paper work of all sorts. So many bloody words and numbers. And she definitely didn't need Bruce hovering above her.

" Oh my Acelynn!" Acelynn looked up to see a small black haired girl rushing towards her "I was so scared you weren't coming in today! I would have dreaded having to do all the paperwork myself!"

" I'm fine, Maria. Glad your concerned about my well being."

The girl, Maria, rolled her eyes "Seeming how your sitting here right now, I thought I didn't have to ask. So tell me, what's he like?"

"Who are you talking about, Maria?"

"Batman, dummy! Is he as handsome as they say he is?" Maria exclaimed in a whisper " Come on, tell me!"

Now it was Acelynn's turn to roll her eyes. She pouted and faked an apology "I'm sorry, at that point in the evening, the looks of our town's masked vigilante was the last thing on my mind at that moment."

Maria scoffed " It would have been the only thing on mind."

" And that is what separates you from me..'

Maria walked back into her office as the mail carrier walked in. Acelynn looked up at the man and smiled. The man quickly set the mail down and walked out of her office. Acelynn was confused.

"Wonder what happened to Stephen. He usually brings the mail on Tuesdays.." she grab the mail and looked through it "The am could have at least attempted to be friendly.

As she sorted through the bundle, a purple envelope fell out. Acelynn stared at it, scared. The front lettering was written it red ink…Or at least she hoped it was ink.

_"To Ace, love J.."_

" Acelynn…." She heard a voice call her name. She looked up and saw Bruce standing there, looking nervous. Quickly, she hid the letter in a file on the desk..

"Yes, Mr. Wayne?" Acelynn frowned "Bruce are you alright? You're looking ghastly pale. You haven't caught a flu, have you?"

Quickly lying, Bruce smiled, " I'm alright…I'm going into a meeting with Lucius. If I'm not back by lunch, I'll take you to dinner."

Acelynn gasped "Bruce please, I-" The man walked away before Acelynn could finish her sentence.

* * *

-Meanwhile, in the Narrows-

_" I don't have a say in anything these days."_

The Joker listened to the conversation between Acelynn and Bruce through the bug on that letter. The anger inside boiled. That was his Ace, not Wayne's. He met her first, loved her, and kissed her first. And he planned on keeping him her first everything.

"What happened to 'He's like a brother to me'…" He mocked.

He felt arms snake around neck and Harley's voice in his ears "Puddin' I'm bored. Let's go blow up something!"

The Joker rolled his eyes at the girl. She always wanted something.

"Not now , Harley. Daddy's busy."

Harley heard a girls voice through the radio. Huffing, she put her hands on hips " Ever since you came back from that little shindig for Dent, you've been following this girl's every move!"

Harley sniffled as she turned around, pretending to cry "What's she got that I don't?"

The Joker snarled and Harley stormed out of the room in fear. As he heard the door slam, he turned attention to screen. On one screen her could the back of Ace's blond hair up in her casual ponytail.

"Such soft pretty hair…" said the Joker in a dazed voice "So lovely, mustn't harm a single hair."

"Mustn't let Bruce touch you, Ace. For his safety, don't let him touch you."

The Joker snapped out of his trance and growled "What are ya doing to me, Ace?"

He watched as the small blonde moved effortlessly around her cramped office space, filing and typing. She smiled and wave to those who passed by her, even if the didn't wave back, she still smiled . The Joker couldn't stop a real and rare smile from forming on his lips.

"Acelynn I brought you some lunch. I can't afford that restaurant Bruce took you, but I got your second favorite. One teriyaki burger with _extra _pineapple."

The Joker's eyes snapped foreword towards the screen and narrowed. Her brown haired her friend, Calvin, stood there with a ridiculous smile on his face. Acelynn jumped up from desk chair and lunged for the brown gab in Calvin's hands. She dug through the bag until she found the burger.

After a few bites of the burger Acelynn grinned " Cal, you know better then anyone else."

Calvin smiled back at the little blonde "Well, even a certified therapists need lunch. So I saw Bruce leaving his office. Finally scare him with all your psychological mumbo-jumbo?"

"Ha…Your not funny, Calvin. But speaking of psychology, I'm working part-time as a therapist for some random new guy in the tech offices. And I must say, I'm a little intrigued by this man."

"Oh, dear lord…What's his name?"

"Edward Nygma. Meet him when Wayne went down there to check on something. He is really funny and charming."

"What does he need psychological help for?" Calvin asked, interested

"Oh, you know the usually. Traumatic childhood experiences, a few obsession issues with riddles, puzzles and all that jazz.."

Calvin's eyes widened "Whoa, obsession? Ace, remember the last guy you worked for? The one obsessed with birds?"

Acelynn blinked then frowned "You mean Oswald Cobblepot? He was harmless. Not insane at all! He was like my father when I worked for him!"

" Your definition of insane and the rest of Gotham's are way different."

Acelynn blew her bangs out of her face "Well, I am a stubborn old coot as you put it, and I will not give up on Eddie."

"He sure does sound like a enigma." Calvin laughed "Hahaha! Get it? His last name is Nygma and he's a enigma!"

Looking at the watch on her wrist, Acelynn shook her head " As much as I absolutely love your cheesy jokes, I have to get this report done. So leave."

"Alright, okay. I'm leaving. See you at class, Ace"

Acelynn waved nonchalantly at her friend and went back to her report. The joker watched as she waited until she heard her office door close before slowly reaching for the letter he sent her. She let out a huff as she opened the letter. The contents spilled out onto her desk.

"A joker card…Imagine that." She mused to herself. The next thing she saw had been a picture of her and Calvin sitting on her living room couch. The Joker had tape a picture of his scarred face over that of Cal's.

"Okay…This is creepy even for you, Jack." She said to envelope "That's right, Jackson Peter Napier, I know you've bugged this thing. I bet you have my home bugged too! Ugh, that's just bloody freaking great! Pervert…"

The Joker chuckled as he turned off the screen. As soon as the blonde was out of sight, one of his henchmen opened the door.

"Um…B-boss?"

"Yes, Happy?"

The henchman nervously told his boss " W-we got 'em boss."

The Joker's permanent grin stretched out wider "Well, hehehehahahahehehoo, br-ing him in then…"

The goon nodded and motioned behind him as another goon threw a man with semi-messy brown hair, a formal business suit and glasses. The man's blue eye's narrowed at the clown standing over him.

"Well, hello there. I don't think we've met before." The Joker giggled.


	8. A Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 8: Unexpected Visitor

* * *

"_She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice A little crazy but it's nice And when she gets mad, you best leave her alone 'Cause she'll rage just like a river Then she'll beg you to forgive her "_--- Garth Brooks

Acelynn grunted as her back came into contact with the wall. She opened her eyes and saw the end of a staff headed towards her. She swerved to left narrowly missing the staff and swept her staff towards the attacker hitting him in the stomach. The attacker threw a punch at the girl, who grabbed the hand and pulled him down and held him down with her staff.

"Check and Mate…." She smiled smugly "I do believe you owe three dollars now, Alfred."

"Wait you two betted on this?" Bruce exclaimed from his place on the floor.

Alfred chuckled "That I do indeed. Master Bruce ,do you need some assistance?"

Acelynn turned and look at her ex on the floor, "Yea, do you need help finding your pride again? I thought I saw it around here. It's pink and sparkly right?"

"Ha…Very.." Bruce panted "Very funny.."

"Just wait till next week, when we go over sword fighting!" Acelynn grinned "I'll be quoting Pirates all day!"

Bruce slowly got up and winced "Why did you want to learn to fight anyway? Can't see you getting yourself in much trouble.."

Acelynn's face hardened and she sighed "Trust me, Bruce, this is Gotham City. And I do live quite close to the Narrows. Why wouldn't I want to learn to fight?

She looked up at Bruce, her eyes narrowed "I don't want to be a helpless, little girl."

Bruce blinked "Heh, when you fight like, Ace, you'd never be helpless. "

"I try my best and my best works" Acelynn looked at her watch "I'm sorry, Bruce, but I really have to go. I need to do laundry."

Bruce's eyes saddened "Well, then, Mighty Mouse, I'll see you tomorrow at the office."

Acelynn turned away and with a smile, went out the door. As she walked along the lonely street, she absentmindedly fiddled with her ring, reminiscing.

-Flashback-

_A scar less Jack walk up to her and grinned. Acelynn looked up from her book and smiled back "What's that in you hand, Jack?"_

_Acelynn reached out to grab the small box, but Jack had the advantage of height and held it out of her reach "Nah,Nah! No touchy, Ace. Not until we get to school!"_

_"Why until then? Why can't I have it now?" Acelynn questioned "Jack, please tell me it's not Maria's Barbie's head again. You know Mrs. Hand has told you time and time before not to do that!"_

_"No, no, no. It's not that." Acelynn looked at him skeptically "Honest! Cross my heart hope…for pie."_

_Acelynn giggled at his words, knowing they both hated the word 'die'. Continuing her walk towards the school ground, she stopped outside the door "Is this close enough?"_

_Jack opened the door, walked in and pulled her inside "Now you can open it!"_

_Acelynn rolled her eyes and opened the small box. She gasped as she looked inside "Jack! We're not old enough to get married!"_

_The diamond in the ring was blood red, heart shaped and small and the band was gold. Nonetheless, she loved it all the same._

_"Well, maybe not right now…but maybe in the future?" Jack asked "You think?"_

_Acelynn blushed and nodded her head. Jack's grin widened. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, running until they reached a empty hallway. _

_"Jack! What in the world are you-" Acelynn was cut off by Jack's hands on her cheeks, puffing out her lips like a fish. He pulled her forward and placed his lips on hers. It was the stereotypical child kiss, puffed out cheeks and all. As they pulled away, Jack and Ace's cheeks were the color of tomatoes._

_-End flashback-_

Acelynn continued walking down the streets of Gotham, the sun setting behind her. As she approached the road of which her home resided, she could see her living room lights on. She titled her head to the side "Jokes must of turned the light on again. And I wonder why my electricity bill was so bloody high last month. Stupid cat.."

Acelynn opened her door slowly and looked inside "Jokes? Where are you, you stupid cat?"

Acelynn walked down the hallway to her room and threw open the door. Jokes sat on her bed, cleaning himself. Looking up, the cat meowed angrily, practically glared at her and continued his bathing ritual. Acelynn held up in her hands in surrender and mock bowed "My apologies, you majesty. Excuse while I go find my head you bit off."

Acelynn turned to leave the room, giving the spoiled cat his privacy. As she headed towards her living room, she noticed a black briefcase sitting on the top of her coffee table. Startled, she spun on her heels, frantically looking for the staff she set down earlier. Finding it, she went towards her kitchen and could see a tall figure rummaging through her orange fridge. Not giving the thief a chance to attack her, she swung her staff and hit him hard in the back off his legs.

As she looked down at the thief, she gasped "Jon? Why were looking through my fridge?"

Jon groaned and looked at her staff "Do you commonly attack intruders with a stick?"

"It's not a stick, it's a staff. If your going to poke fun at me, at least get your weapons right." Acelynn gasped in realization "Oh my god! Jon, I just hit! You were looking through my fridge and I hit you!"

"Obviously…." Jon sighed, getting off her floor.

"Why are you even here, Jon?" Acelynn asked " Are you hurt? On the run?"

"Miss Amherst, your concern for the other delinquents and I worries your companions."

Acelynn giggled "I know, Darcy and Penelope never let me live it down. I don't know why I do that though."

"Yes, you have done a lot for us. Offering money, food, shelter and in return no harm comes to you or your companions." Jon pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"So is that what your needing? Food? You were looking through my fridge, after all"

Jon looked up at her, his eyes showing little emotion "I'm afraid that is not why I am paying you a visit, Miss Amherst."

Acelynn opened her mouth to question, but the words she had meant to say were replaced by a scream as two strong arms grabbed her. She looked back up at Jon only to see a white rag heading towards her nose. The sweet smelling chloroform drifted into her nostrils, making her head feels fuzzy. As she felt her consciousness slip away she looked up at the ex-doctor. As her world went black, she frowned at him and said "You better not have eaten my bloody deviled eggs.."

-Flashback-

_Acelynn and Jack on the floor inside Jack's small room. Homework from Miss Lopez's art class laid strewn across the room and their backpacks were sitting on the bed. _

_Jack stucked his tongue out "It's painting of a rooster! I don't see anything 'meaningful'!"_

_Acelynn rolled her eyes "Of course you don't. You're a guy. Us girls see things differently. You see a plain rooster crowing, I see the symbol of a new start!"_

_It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes "Are you gonna be this stubborn when we're eighteen?"_

_Acelynn tilted her head to the side " What's so special about eighteen?"_

_"That's the legal age to get hitched, duh!" Jack grinned "I wanna be married to you the soonest I can!"_

_Acelynn opened her mouth to comment, but was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. They could hear the sound's of Jack's parents down stairs._

_They could _

_"Please, Henry, Jack has company over." His mom begged._

_"That little British girl again?" His father grunted "That little sl-"_

_"Henry! Don' you talk about her that way! That girl has been here from your son and even Maria, more then you ever been!"_

_The sound of a slap resounded throughout the house. The sound of a struggle followed along with woman's scream and a evil chuckle. Jack growled has he grabbed Acelynn hand "We have to get you out of here. You don't need to see this.."_

_The duo quickly but quietly made their way down the stairs. As the made their way towards the door, Acelynn was snatched out of Jack's grasped by his drunken father._

_"Well, hey there pretty.." He said huskily "Where do you think your going in such a hurry? Don't you want to stay and see the show?"_

_Jack's dad spun Acelynn around to see his mother sitting on the living room chair, her head hung low. Jack's eyes widened has he started towards his mother's figure "M-mom?" _

_Mrs. Napier's head was wrenched up by her husbands hand. Jack and Acelynn gasp as they saw the carved grin on her once pretty face. Jack's father cackled drunkenly and looked down at Acelynn._

_"She admired you so much, Little Miss Perfect. So I gave her your pretty little scar. And then I thought, why not give her a whole set!" He howled "Come on over here, Jacky boy!"_

_He proceeded to drop Acelynn on the floor and grabbed Jack. Acelynn looked up as the drunk flipped open his switchblade and placed it on Jack's right cheek "So, son, you really love this girl don't you. Why don't we make you more like her!"_

_Acelynn gasped as Jack's father cut his open, forming a grin on his cheeks. Jack thrashed around violently in his father's grasp, wiggling his way out. Finding a broken chair leg, Jack whacked his father on the head repeatedly. The blood splattered out of the wound and splashed onto floor. Slowly, Jack's blows ceased as he looked up to meet Acelynn's watery blue eyes. _

_Jack's dropped the leg of the chair on the ground as he advanced towards her " Acelynn, please…"_

_Acelynn, already having seen violence before, was shaken by memories. Not wanting Jack to see her cry, she bolted towards the door and wrenched it open. Jack followed her, screaming her name. As Acelynn ran into the middle of the street, she didn't see the black limo coming towards her._

_Jack watched in slow motion as the black car slammed into his young friend. He could see the blood seeping into her white dress and pooling in her hair. As the young couple inside the limo threw themselves out of the vehicle, Jack could feel himself being pulled away by the newly arrived police officer and placed into a separate ambulance then his , what he thought, dead angel.. _


	9. We all fall down

I want to apologize for the delay in updates for this story. Like, sincerely apologize. I lost inspiration for the story and had to get another one started just to get it back. -Sad Love is sad :P-

I also threw together a list of actor who fit the characters-

Acelynn Ruby Amherst- Brittany Snow

Penelope Kimberley Carson- Amy Lee (if you don't know who she is, look her up. Most pictures, though, she looks like she has blue eyes. If you can think of anyone else, be my guest and tell me)

Darcy Nicolette Ledger- Just imagine a albino version of Hayden Panettiere. It's hard I know, but there seems to be no albino actresses.

Calvin Kyle Ledger- Zac Efron (Not my proudest casting, but he'll do. Plus him and Brittany Snow were in a movie together.)

Harleen Quinzel- Brittany Murphy (R.I.P, I was at Disneyland when I heard she died. I cried an bit. But she would have been wonderful as Harley.)

Maria 'Tequila' Ann Napier - Although she hasn't had much of a part in this story, I figured she'd show up occasionally, so I'm going with Mila Kunis.

* * *

~The Ace of all Jokes~

* * *

Chapter 9: We all fall down

We all go a little mad sometimes. Haven't you?

~ Alice In Wonderland

* * *

Acelynn's P.O.V-

It had felt like someone had injected lead in my eye lids. My head was throbbing and my throat was dry. I groggily sat up, trying to find my surroundings and remember how I got there in the first place. Something about Jonathan…Oh that's right! That bloody idiot was stifling through my fridge and kidnapped me!

_"But if Jon kidnapped me, then where am I now?" _I took a better look around at my surroundings and stopped that the ceiling "_It's purple…."_

The door flew open, causing me to jump and come to a stand at the side of the bed. I looked in the door way and saw the happy harlequin herself standing there with a tray of goods "Harleen?"

Harley's smiled her usual wide grin "Ace! My god, girl, I didn't know you were the girl Mister J was talking about! Shoot, if I had of known, I would opted to get cha myself instead of sending that meanie Johnny after you! We haven't talked at all in months!"

I briskly walked over towards her and put my hands on her shoulders, looking her square in the eyes "Harley, you need to listen to me. You have to get me out of here."

Harley tilted her head to the side and pouted "What do you mean, Ace? Mister J said you would be ecstatic to be here."

I heard the door creak open again and we both turned towards the door. Jack stood there with that everlasting smile on his face "Good Morning, sleeping beauty."

He casually leaned against the doorway "I trust you slept well, hm?"

I stalked towards him, whispering harshly "Damn it all, Jack! What the hell do you think your doing? Sending Jon to kidnap me? What's wrong with you?"

Jack grinned and turned to Harley "Harley, babe, you mind being a doll an go get Wacko for me?"

Harley looked at Jack with stars in her eyes "Oh of course, pudding! Right away!"

As the blonde ran out the door, Jack turned to face me, a sour look replacing the cheerful one on his scarred face only seconds ago "Did it ever occur to you…Tha**t **perhaps I protecting you? Keeping you safe from all those baddies out there? Much like your friends there, Johnny boy or Batsy?"

I back away towards the bed as he laughed sharply, following my movement "I'm not sure if I…'Approve' of this 'Friendship' with Crane. He's a bit crazy if you ask me. They both are."

_Oh, if it isn't that kettle calling the pot black…Or is it the other way around? Ugh, danm it, Ace,! Now is not the time to question your quotes!_ "Jon isn't the crazy one. He's just a puppet to Scarecrow, just like you are to the Joker. Please, Jack, you can get help!"

"Help? You think I need help? Trust me, babe, I've tried that. After your little death scene, all the psychobabble in the world couldn't help me. But, as you see, I'm always smiling…" He reached out and stroked my scar softly "…Just like you…"

I stared up at the man who was my best friend. No, Jack still was, but the Joker prevented us from being together. They are so different from each other "Jack, please, listen to me. You have to let me go."

Jack's hand slid down my cheek, down my throat and clasped harshly around my wrist "…Why would I do that? I finally have you in my grasp and you ask me to let you go?"

I stood there thinking to myself '_Yea, Ace, why? You can finally be with Jack. It's so simple' _But I couldn't bring myself to say never mind "The Police station has a tracker on me, and that means so does the Batman. I…I don't want you to get caught. I would kill me. Jack, I'm still in-"

The door opening interrupted me and Harley came bounding in with a larger man in tow "Hey, Mister Jay! I found Wacko for you!"

Jack quickly let go of wrist and my hand fell to my side. He briskly fixed his jacket, pulling on the collar "Wacko, I want you to drive this girl to the edge of the narrows for me. Then watch her and make sure she gets out **alive.**"

"Yes, Boss." the man grunted, obviously confused like Harley and I both were.

With that being said, Jack took his leave and the prick in my neck informed that my world was about to turn black again.


End file.
